Una recopilación de los hechos
by SilviaDee
Summary: Despues de ser despertada del anillo de fuego, Gabriel decide contarle a Xena su versión de todos los acontecimientos que les guiaron a ese despertar.


(2º día después del episodio del anillo de poder y la reconciliación de Xena con el dios de nórdico)

(Noche. Una pequeña cueva en algún bosque nevado del norte, un fuego encendido calienta a nuestras dos protagonistas. Los utensilios y platos de la cena ya recogidos. Xena está sentada sobre una roca concentrada en su tarea diaria de afilar su espada, mientras Gabrielle recostada en la pared de la roca, escribe en un pergamino).

Mientras afilaba su espada, la guerrera no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había pasado en ese último año y especialmente en los tres últimos días. Se había dado de que una Xena sin pasado, sin recuerdos de las pérdidas sufridas, había elegido una vida al lado de un rey al que no amaba y que no la respetaba, pero al que debía gratitud y pleitesía puesto que la había salvado. Esa Xena sin rencores ni demonios que la torturaran en sus sueños cada noche, se había sometido en nombre de la caridad recibida y de la lealtad hacia el pueblo que le había dado un hogar cuando se encontraba totalmente perdida y sin esperanza alguna de encontrar su sitio en este mundo. Cierto que sentía que algo le faltaba, que había una pieza del puzle que debía encontrar y que no creía que fuera a conseguirlo al lado de ese rey, y, más cierto aún, que Gabrielle la atormentaba apareciéndose y pidiéndole que regresara a ella; pero esa Xena, incomoda en los protocolos y farsas de la corte y sus nobles, no había optado por la violencia….. y eso la hacía sentirse mejor consigo misma. Tenía una predisposición innata para el combate pero sin ese ataque a Amphipolis que había traído como consecuencia la muerte de su hermano y el comienzo de su caída en la oscuridad, Xena hubiera elegido una vida relativamente tranquila rodeada de su familia.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan "limpia" por dentro. A pesar de que era plenamente consciente de que las atrocidades cometidas por su ejército y su ambición eran totalmente responsabilidad suya, creyó ver en esa otra Xena la prueba de que no había nacido maldita, que su destino podría haber sido otro.

Gabrielle estaba apoyada en un tronco, escribiendo. Se alegraba de que se hubiera cortado el pelo de nuevo, sus ojos llamaban más la atención con el pelo enmarcándole la cara. Ah, Gabrielle….. La visión de su cuerpo tumbado rodeado de llamas eternas, esperando por la única persona que podría despertarla, estaba grabada en su mente. No se había dado cuenta de cuan profundos eran sus sentimientos hacia la bardo. Sabía que era la única persona que realmente importaba en su vida, que había sido durante todos estos años su pilar y su motivación para mejorar día a día, y que, teniendo en cuenta los momentos de intimidad compartidos, su deseo hacia ella le había resultado natural (aunque a menudo difícil de controlar); pero los últimos acontecimientos habían desatado una tormenta de sentimientos, miedos y alegría. Haber pasado un año separada de Gabrielle, al lado de un hombre al que creía debía querer y que clamaba amarla, le había dado perspectiva sobre lo que sentía por su alma gemela. Esa confianza ciega la una en la otra a pesar de todos los errores cometidos, esas caricias compartidas de manera inconsciente cuando montaban a Argo, ese entendimiento mutuo con solo mirarse,…Su relación se había desarrollado día a día, paulatinamente, sin que advirtiera en lo qué se había convertido ni cuándo.

Dioses!... La amaba con toda su alma, algo de lo que creía carecer hasta hace poco tiempo. Tenía que aceptarlo y cada minuto que pasaba, le resultaba más difícil disimular el amor y el deseo en sus ojos. Se atrevería a decírselo? Podría finalmente acariciar con sus dedos el pequeño cuerpo de Gabrielle sin sentirse sucia por hacerlo?

Gabrielle, sintiendo los ojos de Xena clavados en ella, levantó la mirada del pergamino y le sonrió….

Xena le devolvió la sonrisa, volviendo inmediatamente la mirada hacia la espada en la que se suponía concentrada.

Gabrielle se vió inmersa en esa visión. "Dios mío _ esa sonrisa _ esa boca _ "" el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho y su cuerpo se estremeció con un escalofrío al pensar en esos labios en los suyos…. "Gabrielle!, cuidado… te has sonrojado!".

Controlate! … Sé que vi algo diferente en sus ojos cuando me despertó, pero debes darle tiempo para que asimile lo que creo, mejor dicho, lo que deseo que sienta. Será capaz de indentificarlo? Se dará cuenta de que lo que nosotros tenemos es lo que toda pareja desearía tener: tranquilidad, comprensión, espacio propio, confianza, fidelidad y… deseo? Sí, también hay deseo,; lo he visto en sus ojos innumerables ocasiones durante todos estos años. Dura unos segundos; algunas veces lo percibo cuando salgo del baño en las posadas, o cuando pongo la mano en su muslo mientras comemos para advertirle de algo, pero sobre todo cuando practico con Valia en alguna de nuestras visitas a las amazonas; las pupilas se le dilatan, la respiración se detiene un instante y su cuerpo parece expandirse hacia a mí, casi reclamándome a su lado; su feminidad imponiéndose sobre sus cueros de guerrera, haciéndome plenamente consciente de la piel suave y sensual que se esconde tras ese peto de metal.; un suspiro (mío, generalmente debido a la señal recibida) y de nuevo es la misma Xena de siempre, que me mira con cariño y orgullo de maestra. Pero yo sé que está ahí, sé lo que he visto; después de mi noche de bodas con Pérdicas pude identificarlo,… dios mio!, nadie puede imaginar lo que sentí cuando reconocí esa forma de mirarme en los ojos de Perdicas al tenderme sobre la cama,…, lo había visto antes,… era deseo!. Xena me deseaba! Sentí alegría y tristeza, esperanza y desesperación, porque Xena sentía deseo por mi pero yo no había sabido reconocerlo y permanecer a su lado, creciendo hasta convertirme en una mujer a la que ella pudiera amar.

Perdicas murió a manos de Calisto y yo creí morir de tristeza, pero sobre todo de remordimientos: un hombre bueno había muerto por amar a una mujer que no le correspondía, había muerto por una mujer que al recibir sus primeras caricias, llenas de deseo y de amor sincero, se había dado cuenta de que amaba y deseaba a otra persona. Su muerte pesaba sobre mi corazón, porque mi esposo no correspondido, había muerto a manos de la peor enemiga de la persona que le había robado, sin saberlo, el amor de su vida.

Esa noche dormí por primera vez en los brazos de Xena , no por resguardarnos del frío o por no tener dinero para nada más que una pequeña habitación en alguna posada, sino por la necesidad de consuelo y cariño que necesitábamos la una de la otra.

Desde entonces, he esperado ver ese cambio en sus ojos, caminando a su lado, madurando día a día, intentando suavizar su corazón para poder ver como, por primera vez, sentía lo que es amar verdaderamente a alguien, para ver como crecía poco a poco su amor por mí.

Lo habré conseguido?, se habrá dado cuenta de que podría tomarme ahora mismo con el mismo derecho que Pérdicas aquella noche? Por favor, Xena, espero que te sepas merecedora de ese derecho; después de lo que hemos pasado, después de permanecer dormida un año esperándote, soñando contigo y llamándote a mí. Por favor,…..tendré que dar yo el primer paso? Zeus!, yo intentado seducir a Xena Princesa Gerrera, Destructora de Naciones, famosa no solo por su fuerza y ambición con la espada, sino por ser, de entre sus guerreros, la más insaciable y exigente amante, especialmente después de una batalla? Yo? Gabrielle de Potedaia? La granjera, escapada de casa, que solo ha conocido a un hombre y a ninguna mujer? Afrodita, ayudame!, haz que Xena no me fuerce hasta ese punto… porque no sé si sabré como hacerlo.

Lista para dormir?-dice Xena, levantándose y colocando cuidadosamente la espada cerca de su manta, al alcance para cualquier emergencia que pudiera surgirles.

Sí – responde Gabrielle—"dioses, no puedo dejar que pase otro día más sin abordar el tema; no quiero que esto se "olvide" como "olvidamos" el beso de Autolycus/Xena".

Gabrielle… - dice Xena sorprendida al ver a la bardo de pie frunciendo el ceño y con evidentes signos de su batalla interna reflejados en su cara -te pasa algo?

"De acuerdo"- piensa Gabrielle – "Es ahora o nunca"—Si – contesta respirando hondo, intentando coger todo el aire posible para decir de una sola vez a Xena lo que cree necesario decir, pensando en que si tiene que respirar en medio de su discurso no será capaz de acabarlo.

Xena, recuerdas cuando resulté herida con una flecha envenenada y mientras agonizaba, me dijiste que estaríamos siempre juntas, que ni siquiera la muerte podría separarnos?

Si, Gabrielle me acuerdo perfectamente; pero a que viene..

No me interrumpas, por favor – pide Gabrielle, dando un paso hacia Xena—Solo contesta!.

Recuerdas cuando, iracunda ante la muerte de Pérdicas, quise que me enseñaras a manejar la espada y te negaste, diciéndome que mi pureza de espíritu era lo más bonito y preciado que tenía?

Si, Gabrielle, por supuesto que me acuerdo.

Recuerdas aquel beso que me diste cuando estabas en el cuerpo da Autolycus y por el que le golpeaste?

Ehhmmm.. si.. yo..ehhhh ….. bueno,… eh, … si, me acuerdo, claro…

Recuerdas cuando deje la violencia y me animaste a seguir mi propio camino, aunque ese camino significara el rechazo total a tu ser, a tu forma de vida,. Y cuando me dejaste marchar con Najara, porque pensaste que era lo mejor para mí?

No sé a dónde quieres llegar. Gabrielle, me acuerdo perfectamente de todas esas cosas.

Te acuerdas de nuestra otra vida en Roma cuando después de mi obra, te acercaste para preguntarme si creía en ese amor verdadero? Te acuerdas de cómo me rescataste en el último momento de ser crucificada enfrentándote al Cesar y sacrificando tu libertad a cambio de mi liberación?

Claro que sí Gabrielle, a menudo me pregunto si no hubiera sido mejor que no hubieras ido ante las parcas y destrozado el telar. Ahora serías una dramaturga de éxito, con una vida feliz y tranquila en tu viñedo.

Eso no hubiese sido posible después de conocerte como la emperadora de Roma.

Gabrielle quieres explicarme a que vienen todas estas preguntas?

Paciencia, solo unas cuantas preguntas mas..

Recuerdas que es lo que yo te confesé, que provocó que me dijeras que ni la muerte nos separaría? nunca nos separaría?

Si—dice Xena desconcertada ante esta vuelta al principio del interrogatorio- Me dijiste que hace mucho tiempo que habías aceptado las consecuencias de tu vida conmigo y que no te arrepentías de la decisión tomada.

Recuerdas que a pesar de haberme enseñado a levantar una espada y haber llegado hasta Calisto, no pude matarla?

Si y me alegro por eso Gabrielle, no estabas preparada.

Recuerdas el motivo (que por cierto nunca me has dicho) por el que me diste ese beso y por el que el pobre Autolycus recibio un puñetazo?

Si, habías sido capaz de sentirme en otro cuerpo, te ví tan angustiada y preocupada por mí que quise consolarte y demostrarte mi afecto.

Oh! … ya -…. Bueno… Recuerdas lo que hice en aquella fortaleza romana en la que nos crucificaron cuando vi como te herían tu propia arma?

Si… me aún me duele recordarlo. La visión de esa muerte futura me torturo durante mucho tiempo y cuando ví que se hacía realidad.. oh gabrielle… lo siento.

Recuerdas lo que te contesté cuando como emperadora de Roma me libraste de la cruz y me pediste que huyera de Roma?

Ehhh, si,,,si.. ehhh Me dijiste que estando en la cruz te habías dado cuenta de que tu vida estaba vacía, que escribías sobre amor pero que realmente nunca lo habías sentido hasta que.. hasta que… me habías conocido a mí… pero Gabrielle a que viene todo esto, no entiendo el por qué de recordar todos esos momentos difíciles o incluso horribles por los que hemos pasado. Piensa en que acabamos de pasar por otro trance parecido…

Por eso mismo Xena,… La primera pregunta es la primera etapa de nuestra amistad, cuando nos dijimos la una a la otra el cariño y el compromiso que teníamos con nuestra vida en común. Yo te dije que merecía la pena arriesgarse a morir por vivir a tu lado y tú me expresaste tu compromiso de no dejarme nunca incluso si alguna de las dos moría, que tú nunca me abandonarías, aunque eso significar luchar con un ejercito entero tú sola

Si, es cierto.

La segunda pregunta refleja la aceptación de nuestro papel para con la otra: me hiciste ver que para ti yo era una luz en tu vida y que estabas dispuesta a matar por venganza de nuevo, sé que te sentías culpable porque no te gustaba Perdicas, porque me alejó de ti.

Gabrielle, yo nunca quise…

Lo sé Xena, por mi parte fue un momento de crecimiento personal y de aceptación de mi vida. Me di cuenta de que no quería separarme de ti y que, a pesar de mi sed de venganza por la muerte de mi amigo de la infancia y esposo, quería seguir siendo esa luz para ti.

Siempre lo has sido, bardo.

La cuarta pregunta: refleja el amor desinteresado que me demostraste en ese momento, dejarme evolucionar como adulto a pesar de que eso supusiera llegar a rechazarte o separarme de ti. Yo por otro lado nunca pude recharzarte ni abandonarte, a pesar de que mi vida parecía encaminada a seguir a eli, me mantuve a tu lado.

La última pregunta y su contestación implica el sentimiento de sacrificio de tu propia vida por la otra persona. Yo conocí aquello sobre lo que escribía y que nunca había encontrado, ni sentido.

Gabrielle por favor explícame que quieres decirme con todo esto! – Xena estaba nerviosa, especialmente porque la explicación de Gabrielle de la última pregunta le daba un esbozo de esperanza de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos,… no! Esa era otra vida, no era real.

De acuerdo—Gabrielle toma aire de nuevo profundamente – He resumido nuestra relación hasta estos últimos acontecimientos, recordándote momentos importantes:

Pasamos de ser un antiguo señor de la guerra, abrumada por su pasado (y que no sabia lo que le esperaba cuando libero a unas esclavas cerca de potedaia) y una chiquilla inocente de pueblo, que seguía a la heroína para vivir una aventura nueva, a una orgullosa guerrero que construye su presente día a día fuera del odio y a una jovencita consciente ya de los peligros serios de viajar por el mundo; la primera comprometida con su joven compañera, protegiéndola y responsabilizándose de ella y la segunda comprometida con una guerrera, intentando motivarla y que vea el lado bueno y alegre de la vida. Ambas estaban dispuestas a morir por la otra. Una sencilla amistad, pero más profunda de lo habitual en tan poco tiempo.

Más tarde, cada una empezó a darse cuenta de qué es lo que le ataba a la otra, yo mi sentimiento de seguridad a tu lado y el reconocimiento de que tu forma de vida y la violencia inherente a ella era necesaria en muchos momentos; llegue a sentir tu ira y a querer matar como tú anteriormente. Tú te diste cuenta de lo importante que era para ti mi inocencia, tu necesidad de protegerme y mantenerme "pura" todo el tiempo posible, además de que esa vez eras tú la que tenía que calmarme; sentiste el dolor de ver a la persona querida llevada por la ira y consumirse. En ese momento, además de sentirnos comprometidas, nos reconocimos y nos aceptamos.

Llego un momento en el que mi evolución personal parecía separarnos a las dos; sin embargo ninguna intento convencer a la otra en contra de sus ideales. Sabíamos que nuestros caminos seguirían juntos. Ahí encontramos además del compromiso y la aceptación, nuestra independencia como personas diferentes dentro de una relación y el respeto por la vida de la otra persona.

En nuestra aventura en la otra realidad de Roma, nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos destinadas a estar juntas, tu protegiéndome y yo conmoviendo tu corazón, haciéndote sentir algo profundo por alguien… por mí!

Gabrielle… que quieres decir… yo no …. – Xena se dio cuenta de que Gabrielle había presentado paso a paso la evolución de los sentimientos de la guerrera hacia ella llevándola hacia la conclusión final y real, que ella apenas empezaba a asumir… estaba totalmente enamorada de Gabrielle … temió el resultado final de esta conversación. Sería correspondida o rechazada?

Déjame acabar, Xena – dijo Gabrielle acabando con la distancia que quedaba entre las dos y cogiendo la cara de Xena con ambas manos.

No eres tú la protagonista de estos hechos, somos las dos. No sé si puedes reconocerlo o asumirlo, pero estoy totalmente convencida de que me amas y no solo como a tu mejor amiga o como tu alma gemela, me deseas y me amas como mujer. Y ….

Gabrielle – interrumpió Xena mientras sus ojos se nublaban por la angustia que le provocaba oír sus sentimientos en boca de la mujer a la que amaba y la ternura que sentía en las pequeñas manos que sujetaban su cara – Nunca pondría en peligro nuestra amistad. Ya tengo todo eso de ti aunque no me correspondas; no te perdería por el hecho de hacerte mía.

Xena, como te he dicho, no eres tú la única protagonista; esta es también la historia de mi evolución como persona y de mis sentimientos hacia ti. Te desnude mi corazón en esa otra vida en Roma: contigo descubrí el verdadero amor.

Supe que estaba enamorada de ti desde ese día, y, cuando recordé esa noche en Roma en el balcón, y la expresión de tu cara cuando me miraste, descubrí que tú también sentías lo mismo. Has necesitado un año para darte cuenta de que lo que sientes es verdadero amor por mí, es lo que se crea cuando se juntan la el cariño, el respeto, el compromiso y el deseo.

Te quiero Xena.

Dioses! – las lagrimas caían libremente ya por el rostro de la guerrera -Yo también te quiero Gabrielle. Te quiero con toda mi alma. No me dejes nunca.

Nunca, cariño, nunca- susurró la bardo, justo antes de probar por primera los labios de su amante.

Epílogo:

Estaba tumbada boca arriba con su bardo (SU bardo, que bien sonaba) recostada encima de ella, cuando una duda le vino a la mente.

Gabrielle…

Ummmmm…

Te saltaste una pregunta al explicar la evolución de nuestros sentimientos. No explicaste lo que significaba en nuestra relación el beso Atolycus/yo.

Uummmmm…. Es verdad.

Por qué?

Ummmm de verdad quieres saberlo?

Sip!

Pues muy fácil….. creo que ese momento no refleja ninguna etapa en especial en la evolución de nuestros sentimientos…

Ah no?

No

Entonces que refleja?

Que no puedes controlar tus impulsos frente a una bardo pequeñita y acongojada, que te mira con ojitos tiernos y la boca entreabierta! Jeje te perdió la lujuria, cariño.. me besaste y hubieras seguido si no te hubieras dado cuenta de que Autolycus también estaba disfrutando del momento!...

Pero serás…!

Me encanta saber que no puedes controlarte conmigo, hice esa pregunta para ponerte nerviosa y … disfruté viendo como tartamudeabas!

Jejejeje muy graciosa

Xena

Sip…

Crees que podrías dejarte perder por la lujuria, así como… toda la noche..

Por supuesto amor. Pienso perder el autocontrol todas las noches hasta el fin de nuestros días…

fin


End file.
